


Reg?

by HMSquared



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Crushes, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Jewel Baron Ending | JB (Henry Stickmin, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, Nicknames, Requited Love, attempted burglary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Red’s tongue slips after he catches Henry with the emerald.
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 13
Kudos: 128





	Reg?

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't noticed this line until watching Mark's playthrough and... Yeah, shipper brain happened.
> 
> As mentioned during In The Interim, Red is my headcanon name for the Right Hand Man. I like that he has no real name in canon, but calling him RHM all the time is a little plodding.
> 
> Enjoy!

Man, the emerald was heavy.

Blundering down the hall, Henry crashed into something. A door opened and he stumbled through. There was a pool table to his direct left, two tables to his right. Sitting at one of them were Red, Reginald’s right-hand man, and Geoffrey.

Red saw him and jumped up. Henry winced, fighting to keep his grip on the emerald. The Toppats, he could deal with.

“Hey, Reg?” Red was holding a walkie-talkie. His boss’s voice crackled through.

“Yes?”

“I found the intruder.” He looked up at Henry and gasped. “Wait a minute, that’s the guy who stole our ruby. And now he’s trying to steal our emerald!”

“Take care of them.”

“With pleasure.” Red hung up and saw Henry’s facial expression change. The encumbered jewel thief raised an eyebrow.

“Reg?” He was smirking. Red’s cheeks flushed.

“I’ve known him for years, so what?” Next to him, Geoffrey was smiling. Henry chuckled.

“He doesn’t know?” The pipe-sucking clan member shook his head.

“We’ve tried getting them together for years! Nothing has worked.”

“What?” Now Red looked horrified. “What are you talking about?!”

“It’s obvious, boss!” Geoffrey shook his head. “Everyone’s been betting on when you tell him.” Red twitched, his eyebrows furrowed. If looks could kill…

Henry thought about what to do. He didn’t care for the Toppats at all, and would love nothing more than to see them go down. On the other hand, he really didn’t want to die or get captured. One trade-off for another.

“Tell you what.” Henry slowly put down the emerald, holding it in place with his foot. “I will give this back to you and pretend I wasn’t here  _ if  _ you tell Reginald you love him.” Red blanched.

“Right now?”

“Right now.” He considered it. Then, after a moment, Red sighed dejectedly.

“Fine. But if he rejects me, I’m killing you.” Henry rolled his eyes, Geoffrey smiling in excitement. They watched the Brit swallow and look at his walkie talkie. “Reg, you there?”

“Of course. Now, where are you? What’s going on?”

“Reg, there’s...something I need to tell you.” Red closed his eyes; for once, he looked genuinely terrified. “And please understand, I don’t want you to hate me.”

“Red, what’s going on? Are you okay?”

“I...I love you, you prick.” The room was deathly silent. Geoffrey’s eyes glimmered in excitement. Henry watched Red bite his lip as he waited for Reginald to speak.

“Really?” His tone was unreadable.

“Yeah. You got a problem with that?” And to everyone’s surprise, Reginald laughed.

“Red, why would I have a problem with that? This means I can finally ask you on a date!” Red’s eyes widened in shock. Henry gave him an encouraging smile.

“You’re serious?”

“Of course I’m serious! Now to you want to go on a date or not?”

“Yeah...yeah, Reg.” Red shook his head, laughing. “I’d love to go on a date with you.” He let go of the walkie talkie as Geoffrey patted him on the back. Henry slid the emerald across the room. “Just like that?”

“Just like that.” And then the jewel thief walked away, smiling all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I want to divert your attention away from Henry Stickmin for a second. Two months ago, I finished a fic of mine called The Hounds of Vegas. Now, with some name changes, I am publishing it through Barnes and Noble. Please do not feel obligated to buy a copy if you wish to/have already read it here, but I do need a favor.
> 
> I am promoting this book strictly through word of mouth. So if you know anybody who would like a really gay cop thriller, tell them to check out [this](https://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/the-vegas-anthology-hannah-marshall/1137570900?ean=9781663559760) link. It's currently on pre-order for $12 and will be shipping September 15.
> 
> I feel a little weird asking this, but I also love you guys so much and want to share an achievement of mine. So yeah, thank you for sticking around.


End file.
